sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
AFL Evolution
| genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} AFL Evolution is a video game based on the AFL developed by Wicked Witch Software and published by Tru Blu Entertainment in 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. A demo containing player and team creation tools was released on April 5, 2017. The game was released on May 5, 2017 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and Microsoft Windows via Steam on July 21. Cover athletes It was announced on 22 December 2016 that Marcus Bontempelli of the was chosen through an online poll of fans to be one of the cover athletes. On 9 March 2017, the official cover was released with Chad Wingard of and Isaac Heeney of the Sydney Swans joining Bontempelli. Features Some of the features Wicked Witch Software have revealed are that there is a 'be a pro' career mode for the first time ever in an AFL game. ‘Be a pro’-type modes in games such as FIFA and NBA 2K, which allow the player to create a character and guide them through their career. You can start as an (under 18), work your way up, play (in) the VFL and eventually get drafted into an AFL team. the player will be able to ask for trades if they don’t like the team their character is placed on, while also being able to start a career as an existing player or avoid the whole pre-AFL process entirely and jump straight into the elite competition. Also returning from AFL Live 2 is manager career mode, which is very similar to 'be a pro' mode in the way that you can start from the U18 TAC and work your way up, or you can jump straight into the AFL. Manager career mode also takes gamers beyond the field of play allowing them to manage the team via the drafting and trading of players, the salary cap, training, the tribunal and much more. }} - Adelaide Oval (Adelaide) * - Bendigo (Bendigo) * - Domain Stadium (Perth) * - Etihad Stadium (Docklands) * - Manuka Oval (Canberra) * - MCG (Melbourne) * - Metricon Stadium (Gold Coast) * - Port Melbourne (Port Melbourne) * - SCG (Sydney) * - Simonds Stadium (Geelong) * - Spotless Stadium (Sydney) * - The Gabba (Brisbane) * - TIO Stadium (Darwin) * - University Of Tasmania Stadium (Launceston) * - Whitehorse (Box Hill) * - Williamstown (Burbank) }} (Crows) * - (Lions) * - (Blues) * - (Magpies) * - (Dockers) * - (Giants) * - (Demons) * - (Bulldogs) }} }} - Australian Alliance (Allies) * - New South Wales/Australian Capital Territory (Rams) * - Northern Territory (Thunder) * - Queensland (Maroons) * - South Australia (Croweaters) * - Tasmania (Mariners) * - Victoria Country * - Victoria Metro * - Western Australia (Sandgropers) }} }} - Canada (Northwind) * - China (Dragons) * - Denmark (Vikings) * - Fiji (Tribe) * - France (Les Coqs) * - Great Britain (Bulldogs) * - India (Bombers) * - Ireland (Warriors) * - Japan (Samurais) * - "Middle East Cougars" (Peres Team for Peace) * - Nauru (Chiefs) * - New Zealand (Hawks) * - Papua New Guinea (Mosquitoes) * - South Africa (Lions) * - Sweden (Elks) * - Timor-Leste (Crocs) * - Tonga (Tigers) * - United States (Revolution) }} - All Australian * - All Stars ("Dream Team") * - Dennis Cometti Legends * Indigenous (All-Stars) * - Richo's All Stars * - Tru Blu team * - Victoria (The Big V) * - Wicked Witch team }} 2018 Season Pack On 3rd of May 2018 Wicked Witch Software launched a Season Pack which added the Western Australian Football League, the South Australian National Football League and the North East Australian Football League. It also added Perth Stadium. Updated Kardinia Park and updated the squads and Guernsey's Online Online gameplay enables fans to feel the adrenaline as they go head-to-head in competitive and co-operative online multiplayer. Reception Upon release, AFL Evolution received generally poor reviews. Press Start Australia gave the game a 6/10. Fox Sports Australia gave the game a 6/10 and 7Sport gave the game a 6.5/10. References Category:AFL (video game series) Category:2017 video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Australian rules football video games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games